pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forever my Home: May, June, And July!?
"Alright, Cyllage City, here we come!" Jax exclaims into the air. "I'm pretty sure the gym leader specializes in Rock-types." "We still have that Parfum Palace Ramos told us about to explore," Saylor tells the boys after setting her hat on her two long pigtails. "Right. I wonder what Pokemon are there," Axel nods. "Well, the sooner we get on the trail, the better, right?" Jax suggests, his fingers running through his navy blue hair. Saylor nods, turning to Swirlix, "return, Swirlix!" "You too, Helioptile." "Froakie, let's go!" The Pokemon were returned, and Charmander crawled up to Jax's shoulder. Chespin pounced into Saylor's arms, giving her a morning hug before the group began to head out. "I wonder how Hunter's doing," Axel thinks out loud, looking at the ground a little. "I'm sure he's doing fine. After all, he seemed to beat Viola with ease," Saylor shrugs, earning a nod of agreement from Jax. A twig broke nearby, followed by rustling bushes. The group slowed down, looking around curiously. "What's that coming from?" Jax asks, sweatdropping. It wasn't long until an angry pack of Houndoor popped out, growling and barking at the trainers. The Pokemon owners' screams filled the forest as they ran away from the Houndoors, Chespin and Charmander had fallen off their trainers and basically ran around all over the place. After the trainers and the two Pokemon were out of their sight, the Houdoors were satisfied and padded off, no longer wanting to bother with them. Axel groans as he lifts his head after tripping over a log. A familiar Pokemon was next to him, worriedly shaking him. "Chespin?" He asks, sitting up and looking around. "Where's Saylor and Jax?" Chespin began to imitate the Houndoors, growling like one of them and ran around in circles. "So we split up from the Houndoors..." Axel then tenses up after he realized what happened, "we split up?! Saylor! Jax!" Saylor sighs as she gazes at Charmander. "We must've been in their territory..." Saylor guesses, looking around. Charmander sighs as well, drawing little things in the dirt as it missed Jax. "I know you are missing Jax right now, Charmander, but I lost Chespin as well. Let's work together to find them, okay?" Charmander sits up, nodding, "Char!" "That's the way," Saylor smiles, then taking out Swirlix's Pokeball, "help us out, Swirlix!" The fluffy white and pink Pokemon popped out, crying its name. "Swirlix, we kinda got lost from everyone... Mind helping us find them?" Swirlix nods, beginning to hop in a direction. "I guess we follow Swirlix?" Saylor shrugs, her and Charmander following side-by-side. Jax sweatdrops, looking left and right. "Where did they go? They couldn't have gotten far..." Jax begins to walk back to the path, beaming happily once he found it. "Saylor? Charmander? Axel? Chespin?" Axel looks back at Chespin, who was crying out for Saylor. "I know you're worried about her," Axel tells the Pokemon, "I'm worried about everyone too. I just want everyone to be okay..." Axel sighs as he smiles a little at the ground, "everyone's okay... I just know it. They have Pokemon with them, the same Pokemon that'll support them with their dreams..." Chespin gives the trainer a confused look. Axel sweatdrops, "s-sorry, just thinking about something..." Chespin lets out a smile, telling him that it's always more than happy to talk with. Axel smiles back, looking back at the ground, "well, the thing is... I don't think I really want to collect gym badges like Jax. Hunter was kinda right if we all were collecting gym badges, it'll slow us down a bit and might make Saylor late for her showcases... That smile she had during the Pokepuff baking contest, it made me realize how much it meant to her. (Saylor X Axel? UwU) I want to help her any way I can, Chespin, because you are her Pokemon partner, the very first. To be able to help other people with their dreams is something I want to do, seeing how they do it is one of the best parts about the experience. I never want to forget about my journey... If I write in a journal, maybe I'll never forget..." Chespin nods in agreement, knowing that one day when the dreams of its trainer are complete, separation will most likely happen. It never wanted to forget Jax, Axel, Froakie, Swirlix, Helioptile, or Charmander, they were so kind to it. "Chespin! Axel! Jax? Charmander? Where are you guys?" A female's voice appeared in the air, pushing past a few bushes with a little orange lizard and a fluffy pink and white cloud on her shoulder. "Saylor? Charmander? Swilirx?" "Huh?" The girl turned around, her face beaming as she saw them. "Chespin! Axel!" Chespin ran up to its trainer, quickly pouncing into her open arms. "I was so worried," Saylor tells her Pokemon, watching as it buried its face into her chest, happy to be with her again. Charmander cried happily to the trainers, hugging Axel's leg; glad it found one of its trainer's friends. Swirlix purred, welcoming Chespin back. "Now... Where is Jax?" "Well, Swirlix should be able to find him easily. Swirlix actually has a good smell, so all we need is something that belongs to Jax..." Axel and Saylor looked around before they both looked at Charmander. "Swirlix, mind sniffing Charmander?" Saylor asks her Pokemon, watching as it jumped off her body and floated down towards the Fire-type, sniffing as Charmander was tickled and trying to push it away, laughing slightly. Swirlix then tensed up and began to quickly pounce away. "Swirlix, wait up!" Both trainers with Charmander and Chespin race off behind the Pokemon, their shoes hitting the ground violently. Swirlix continued to hop, and Saylor really even questioned how it was so fast. Swirlix then jumped at something, or someone, causing them to fall to the ground instantly. "Jax?" The other trainers asked, looking at their friend as he sits up, Swirlix happily in his lap. "No way, guys! Are you all okay?" "We're alright now that we're together again," Axel reassures, then looking behind Jax, "what's that?" "Huh? Oh, this is a Fennekin I found... I don't know if it's wild or has a lost trainer," Jax explains, Saylor looking at it. "It's adorable," the female praises, petting it, "do you have a trainer?" The Fennekin nods before beginning to cry. "Oh, no, no!" The trainers exclaim, covering their ears. Chespin quickly ran up to Fennekin, hugging it and swaying it back and forth, like it was a human child. Fennekin built up a ball of flames at Chespin; Ember. Fennekin began to sniff now, trying to cope with being away from its trainer. "Let's find its trainer. Swirlix," Saylor turns to her Pokemon again, happy she found a way to return important things by finding the user's scent. Swirlix nods, quickly inhaling Fennekin's scent and the other scents it had. There was one person that stuck out to Swirlix, and it guesses it was its trainer. "Fennekin! Fennekin, where are you girl?" A voice called out, causing them to gasp a little in shock. Fennekin tensed up before happily running to the voice source, the trainers along with their three Pokemon raced after their lost friend. "Fennekin?" The girl asked again after her Pokemon raced out from the bushes, both beaming happily as they hugged one another. "I'm guessing that's its trainer," Axel smiles, earning a nod of agreement from Jax. The red-haired female looked over at them with her blue eyes, approaching them as she hugged her Fennekin. "I sure am. Who are you guys?" "I'm Axel, and this here is Saylor." "Nice to meet you. This is Chespin and Swirlix, my Pokemon." "I'm Jax, pleasure. Meet Charmander." She giggled, looking at their Pokemon, "very nice partners. My name is July, and this is Fennekin." Category:Forever my Home